parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Domestic Cattle
Cows or cattle (Bos taurus or Bos primigenius taurus) are raised in many different countries around the world, mainly for the cows natural resources such as milk, meat and leather. In India, the cow is seen as a sacred animal. There are thought to be nearly 1.5 million cows worldwide, most of the cows are sadly kept by farmers but there is sure to be the odd rouge escaped wild cows somewhere. Roles * It played Milkman (as a Holstein Cow) in Jonah: A WildlifeTales Movie * It played Black Wild Force Ranger (as a bull) in Animal Rangers Wild Force Gallery Cattle, Holestein Cow (Song of the Sea).jpg EEnE Cows.jpg Fantasia Cattle.png|Fantasia 2000 (1999) PPG Bull.png fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-1020.jpg|The Fox and the Hound (1981) charlotte-web-disneyscreencaps.com-1506.jpg|Charlotte's Web (1973) 101D2 Cow.png TLG Cattle.png TGaoBaM Cow.jpg KND Cow.jpg Foster's Home Cow.jpg TTTE Bull.png TTTE Cow.png TTTE Cattle.png Cow.png TN Cattle.png Adventure Time Cow.jpg ATHF Cows.png|Aqua Teen Hunger Force (2000-2015) HTF Cow.jpg cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-1617.jpg|Cats Don't Dance (1997) IMG_7568.PNG IMG_7569.JPG IMG_7570.JPG What A Cartoon Cow.png Dexter's Lab Cow.png IMG 7791.JPG IMG_7793.JPG|Milk Diet (2000) IMG_4578.PNG IMG_7911.JPG IMG_8003.JPG IMG_8004.JPG IMG_8005.JPG IMG_8975.JPG|Goodnight Opus (1993) IMG 0939.JPG CtCD Cow.png IMG_cow.PNG IMG 6954.JPG IMG 8589.PNG IMG 0295.JPG Dexter's Lab Cows.jpg IMG 6628.PNG IMG cow.jpeg IMG 8318.JPG IMG 0527.PNG IMG 1591.PNG IMG 6535.PNG|Why Play Leapfrog (1949) IMG 9405.JPG|Little Beaux Pink (1968) IMG 9309.PNG IMG 9710.PNG IMG 0133.JPG IMG 9292.PNG IMG 7419.PNG IMG 6427.PNG IMG 9187.PNG PPG Cows.jpg IMG 9558.JPG IMG 8713.JPG IMG 2770.JPG Leapfrog Elephant.jpg JEL Cow.png|Jungle emperor(1989) ArizonaProfile.png Land Mammals of Africa and Land Reptiles Of Africa Drowning In the Huge Flood Caused by the Deadliest Hurricane.png Mary Moo Cow With Hammer and Egg.png|Arthur (1996-2018) F U N.png|Arthur (1996-2018) 705BDFF7-19C3-419E-9605-3CFAFD540A23.jpeg 6C8BAFD7-50E8-425A-93C4-7E90CBBDB001.png Heffer Wolfe.png Ollie the Ox.jpg Screen Shot 2015-10-16 at 9.22.01 PM.png 85253A54-D3E8-48CA-B9E9-2726317E339A.jpeg Okapis Meerkats African Elephants Wildebeest Hyraxes Bonobos Chimpanzees Gorillas Orangutans African Penguins Gerenuks Secretary Birds Cheetahs Nile Crocodiles Nile Hippopotamuses Black Rhinoceroses White Rhinoceroses Ostriches.jpg TWT Cow.jpg Rabbits Vultures Zebras Hippos Eagles Elephants Cattles Hedgehogs Porcupines Tenrecs.jpg MTTDH Bull.png Mary Moocow s5.png|Arthur (1996-2018) Milo and Otis Cattle.jpg SitBC_Cow.png Eddy, Igg, and Bud.jpg|Barnyard: the Original Party Animals (2006) Otis.jpg Schoolhouse rock four legged zoo animals 2.png 7047ABA1-4BA8-4E77-93E7-2A79AA4C1D8F.jpeg Batw 001 cow.png UTAUC Bull.png Leapfrog Cattle.png ANA Bull.jpg Simpsons Cow.jpg C2.png Star_meets_Domestic_Cattle.png|Star Vs the Forces of Evil (2015) Evan Almighty Cattle.png StormingOxConcept.jpg MGPAM Cow.png VeggieTales Cows.png Cow-fmafafe.jpg G-1941-04-18-animals.png|Baggage Buster (1941) 2-cow-and-horse.jpg Jumpstart firstgrade shopping with dollars cow.png Jumpstart firstgrade hey diddle diddle.png kiki-delivery-disneyscreencaps.com-1434.jpg San Diego Zoo Safari Park Cows.png Ribbits-riddles-cow.png Toledo Zoo Cows.png Zoo-cup-039-cow.png Mickey meets cow.png Reader rabbit toddler cows.png Daisy the Cow.png Otis-the-cow-barnyard-39 7.jpg Cow grazing grass at the grassland.jpg Birtha the Cow.jpeg Cow ty-the-tasmanian-tiger.png Jumpstart firstgrade shopping with dollars cow.png Jumpstart firstgrade congo safari cows chickens.png Cow03 mib.png Cow02 mib.png Cow01 mib.png Cow mib.png Cow-thumbelina-7.21.jpg Connie the Cow.png Cow-in-people-at-work-from-disney-discovery-series.jpg 8-cows.jpg Cow-fmafafe.jpg Mrs Ella Cowbelle.png Cow.jpg Lou cow.png Star meets Hereford Cow.png Dd-1941-09-12-cow.png Family Guy Cow.png Wilstem Ranch Cow.png 2017-01-08_17-45-52.png TLH Bull.png Bojack Horseman Pinky Penguin Cow Waitress 2019.png Bovinae by SameerPrehistorica.jpg SSNA Cow.png Cow safari hugo.png Zootopia Concept Art by Cory Loftis Disney 07.jpg Lil Dicky Cow.png Free-to-use-public-domain-cow-clip-art-fJVLNK-clipart-1-.png Lurch Cat Cow.png Safari Island Cow.png SML Cow.png Natural Bridge Wildlife Ranch Longhorn.png Natural Bridge Wildlife Ranch Cow.png Is a Crocodile a Reptile? A.N.G.E.L.I.C.A..jpeg I.C.K.I.S..jpeg Books 6671AA19-0BC8-5758-C097-7D39F5C2F167.jpeg 64BAE31F-5105-4C35-A336-BF1E1C97DBB4.jpeg 09F9349D-A819-462C-9E17-F5857BC7CA9B.jpeg 3487D202-6F15-42D4-BB9E-27997413C738.jpeg B28A746B-7D33-4072-876F-799774EBA50A.jpeg 51227CED-6A45-4063-AD14-61D01825089A.jpeg 318115FE-9808-4B1A-80E9-AB26C344AB24.jpeg 5052D62F-E4D4-4127-82FB-2B18CAF704B8.jpeg 0CF3B07A-CD68-4566-97C9-75E5E2CC98D7.jpeg EA88D250-A439-4227-B339-C5B3E7784FAB.jpeg CDE2D698-37F1-4541-B48B-C2CB8B36D4C2.jpeg 5560FF08-9AB7-4647-B986-6C28E4B1E056.jpeg Also See * Aurochs (The wild ancestor of this species) Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Domestic Animals Category:Bovids Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Animals Category:The Fox and the Hound Animals Category:Home on the Range Animals Category:Cowboy Furs Animals Category:Wild West: The Cowboys Of Moo Mesa Animals Category:Charlotte's Web Animals Category:101 Dalmatians Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Song of the Sea Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:The Animals of Farthing Wood Animals Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:VeggieTales Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Rocko's Modern Life Animals Category:Total Drama Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Animals Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Animals Category:Quest for Camelot Animals Category:Rover Dangerfield Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Ferdinand Animals Category:Babe Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:The Nutshack Animals Category:Duma Animals Category:Herbivores Category:The Fairly OddParents Animals Category:Adventure Time Animals Category:Swiss Family Robinson Animals Category:Aqua Teen Hunger Force Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Goanimate Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:Barnyard Animals Category:Inspector Gadget Animals Category:Family Guy Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:South Park Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Oggy and the Cockroaches Animals Category:Mini Pets Animals Category:What a Cartoon Animals Category:Eras of Alchemy Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:Bloom County Animals Category:Spyro Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:Kolmården Wildlife Park Animals Category:Chicken Little Animals Category:Blank Park Zoo Animals Category:The Star Animals Category:DuckTales Animals Category:PBS Kids Animals Category:Dingo Pictures Animals Category:Queens Zoo Animals Category:National Zoo Animals Category:LeapFrog Animals Category:Beginners Bible Animals Category:Just so Stories/Histoires Comme ça Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Living Desert Zoo and Gardens Animals Category:Little Einsteins Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Paw Patrol Animals Category:Annabelle's Wish Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:JumpStart Animals Category:The Miracle Maker; The Story Of Jesus Animals Category:Joseph; King of Dreams Animals Category:The Ten Commandments Animals Category:Storybots Animals Category:SuperMarioLogan Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:Pajanimals Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Big City Greens Animals Category:The Old Testament Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:The Artist Who Painted a Blue Horse Animals Category:Racing Stripes Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Cows Category:Milo and Otis Animals Category:Age of Empires Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Animal Crossing Animals Category:Untamed and Uncut Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Blue's Clues Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:The X's Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Senses Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Puppy Dog Pals Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Almost Naked Animals Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:ATLAS Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:Super Mario Animals Category:Visual Dictionary of Animals Animals Category:T.U.F.F. Puppy Animals Category:Scooby Doo Animals Category:The Berenstain Bears Animals Category:Bojack Horseman Animals Category:Far Cry Animals Category:Eric Carle's Animals Animals Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:Martha Speaks Animals Category:The Angry Birds Movie Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Nam Nguyen Animals Category:Extreme Rainforest Animals Category:The Secret Life of Pets Animals Category:Hotel Transylvania Animals Category:Cow and Chicken Animals Category:Super Why Animals Category:Peppa Pig Animals Category:Old Yeller Animals Category:Fate/Series Animals Category:Grand Theft Auto Animals Category:Ribbit's Riddles Animals Category:The Smurfs Animals Category:Red Dead Animals Category:King of the Hill Animals Category:Clifford the Big Red Dog Animals Category:Peanuts Animals Category:Lilo and Stitch Animals Category:Cars Animals Category:Skansen Animals Category:Tractor Supply Animals Category:WordGirl Animals Category:The Prince of Egypt Animals Category:Shrek Animals Category:DK First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Bambi Animals Category:Spirit Stallion of The Cimarron Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Timmy Time Animals Category:Curious George Animals Category:Over the Garden Wall Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Shaun the Sheep Animals Category:The Legend of Zelda Animals Category:Turtle Back Zoo Animals Category:Fort Wayne Children's Zoo Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals Category:Garfield Animals Category:Rural Ramblings Animals Category:Farmyard Animals Category:Dawn of Man Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:Animal Adventure Park Animals Category:Natural Bridge Wildlife Ranch Animals Category:North American Animals Category:Honolulu Zoo Animals Category:Erie County Fair Animals Category:Lincoln Park Zoo Animals Category:Jurassic Park Animals